


A Haunting on Atlantis

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Prompt Fills 2020 [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the mystery comment_fic prompt: "SGA/Supernatural, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, the Winchesters are sent to Atlantis because one of the latest gadgets they brought back is haunted."
Series: Prompt Fills 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610299
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	A Haunting on Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/gifts).



“I’m getting energy readings from it, but I don’t know what’s wrong with it,” Rodney said.

“It’s haunted.”

John turned.

Rodney turned.

The Marine sitting beside Rodney’s workbench, the Walking Gene who was always playing with a yo-yo, raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“What’s your name?” Rodney demanded.

The Marine said, with an oddly familiar smirk, “McNeill.”

Rodney had a sinking feeling.

McNeill said, “Back when I was on Earth, before you all decided I was a liability in high school, I knew a couple of guys who knew some stuff, and I’m telling you, that thing’s haunted.”

“There’s no such thing as ghosts,” Rodney said.

“People used to say there’s no such thing as Atlantis,” McNeill pointed out.

John said, “He’s got a point.”

“I’ll prove it,” McNeill said.

The not-quite-stone artefact continued to make the LSD wail annoyingly.

McNeill reached for Radek’s abandoned lunch tray, picked up his unused salt packet, tore it open, and emptied its contents onto the artefact.

The wailing ceased.

For a few moments.

“Salt stops ghosts,” McNeill said.

“Sodium chloride,” Rodney echoed. He tapped his radio. “Get me Dr. Saxton from chemistry -”

McNeill shook his head. “No. It’s not that simple. Listen, that thing is haunted.”

“Then how do we un-haunt it?” John asked.

“I was just the shovel guy. You’d need a couple of pros,” McNeill said.

“Like...ghostbusters?” John asked.

McNeill said, “They’re called hunters.”

* * *

“One more round of coffee and then we can hit the road,” Dean said.

Sam nodded and lifted his head, flashed the waitress a smile.

She smiled back at him and headed behind the counter to grab a fresh coffee pot.

“Sam and Dean Winchester?”

Sam knew that voice. Not only was it that certain firm and authoritative tone that meant government. It belonged to their grandfather, Samuel Campbell, who they’d met because they’d traveled through time.

How the  _ hell _ was he standing beside their table in a diner in Broken Bow, Nebraska?

Only he was wearing Air Force Dress Blues, and the nameplate on his uniform was for one Colonel Stephen Caldwell.

Dean twitched for his weapon.

Sam twitched for his.

But then they both saw JJ McNeill, dressed in Marine Class A’s, standing beside Colonel Caldwell, and he managed a wink at both of them, and they relaxed, if only slightly.

* * *

“The United States Air Force wants us to hunt for them,” Dean said.

JJ nodded.

“But you’re a Marine?” Sam asked.

JJ nodded. “I am.” He grimaced. “It’s a long story.”

Dean stared at the veritable phone book of an NDA that a curvy Air Force Major - Naomi Campbell, no relation - had placed on Baby’s trunk. “I just have to sign my life away.”

“Security on this base is a big deal,” JJ said. “A really big deal.”

“What are you gonna do, put a black bag over our heads?” Dean darted a nervous glance at Colonel Caldwell.

His smile was professional and condescending and not at all reassuring. “No black bags are necessary.”

“Will we get…paid for this?” Sam asked.

“Room and board will be covered by the Air Force,” Major Campbell said. “Any supplies and research materials will also be provided by the Air Force.”

“What about Baby?” Dean asked.

“The Air Force will make sure your car is stored securely,” Major Campbell said.

JJ said, “Sign. I need you. This hunt is way beyond me.”

Major Campbell said, “Take all the time you need in reviewing the NDA.”

Colonel Caldwell said, “Should we get some food? It is a lengthy document. There’s a nice steakhouse somewhere near here, isn’t there?”

* * *

Six hours later, Sam had finished reading the NDA. He’d signed it. Dean grumbled and scribbled his way through his copy.

They followed Caldwell, JJ, and Campbell out to the parking lot behind the steakhouse.

And were swallowed in a beam of golden light.

Dean swore and grabbed Sam.

“Welcome aboard the  _ Daedalus,” _ Caldwell said.

Dean and Sam gaped down at Earth.

Caldwell said, “The journey to the Pegasus Galaxy and the planet of New Lantea where the City of Atlantis is currently stationed takes eighteen days. Feel free to settle in. Corporal McNeill will brief you on the mission.”

Dean grabbed JJ’s shoulder. “Aliens are real?”

JJ said, “There’s a lot I have to tell you.”

* * *

When Sam and Dean were beamed down to the gate room in Atlantis with JJ, he felt only slightly less numb than he’d felt for most of the eighteen-day journey on the  _ Daedalus. _ Sure, Sam had grown up with ghosts and vampires and werewolves and then spent five years dealing with angels and demons and the apocalypse, but the notion of aliens and alternate universes and aliens posing as gods and other near-apocalypses he’d never known about had kind of turned him on his head. He’d always felt like as a hunter he’d been in the know, and all the civilians had been naive, but as it turned out he’d been a naive civilian too.

Also JJ was a clone of a man older than his father and he’d saved the world half a dozen times over and also died and come back more than Sam and Dean combined, and -

“Welcome to Atlantis,” Dr. Woolsey said. “Thank you for assisting us in this matter. I’m Dr. Richard Woolsey, the civilian commander of the Expedition. This is Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, the military commander of the base, and Dr. Rodney McKay, the chief science officer of the expedition.”

Dean offered a sloppy salute.

Sheppard and McKay just nodded.

“I’m Major Lorne,” another man said. “I’ve arranged everything for your stay.”

He handed each of them radio earpieces. “Control - Chuck or Amelia - are on Channel One. They can help you get in touch with anyone you need. I’m on Channel Two. Follow me.”

Sam nodded.

Lorne led them over to what looked like an elevator, only it had a touch screen instead of a buttons, and it didn’t move. There was just a flash of light, and the doors opened to somewhere new. A transporter. JJ had done his best to explain how Atlantis worked.

Lorne showed them where their quarters were - in the guest tower; they had an ensuite bathroom and a balcony. He showed them how to get to the gym and the mess hall and the rec rooms. He showed them to the lab where McKay was waiting impatiently - with the haunted device.

JJ was there too. JJ had rigged up an EMF reader so they could see that it was, indeed, haunted, and throwing salt at it made the signal die down temporarily.

Lorne introduced the hunting team he’d assembled for them.

“Dr. Bruno, a linguist.”

She waved and smiled. “I speak Latin, Wraith, Satedan, Athosian, and Ancient.”

Right. Because none of the languages Sam knew were any use in an alien galaxy.

“Dr. Peace, an anthropologist.”

She inclined her head politely. “I was seconded to the gate team studying the planet where the artefact was found and have made extensive records of the site where the artefact was recovered, as well as the surrounding areas.”

Sam nodded.

“AR-6 was the team assigned to the planet,” Lorne said.

AR-6 was four men wearing South Korean patches on their uniforms, three of whom were military, one of whom was civilian, and another man wearing a leather outfit that looked handmade. He was slender and looked a little feral and was carrying an actual sword.

“Corporal McNeill explained that you might need help digging up graves,” Lorne said, “so we have some excavating equipment and a team of Marines in addition to AR-6. Also we have lighter fluid and some road salt, but in case tradition is important, we have these as well.”

He held up a Zippo lighter and a salt shaker like the kind Dean usually stole from a diner.

Dean tugged on Sam’s sleeve. “Can we just stay here? Forever.” 

Sam scrubbed a hand over his face. “Do you know what the device is?” 

JJ said, “It’s a children’s toy.”

Dean said, “I take it back. Kid ghosts are the worst.” He rolled up his sleeves. “Doctor...Peace, was it? Cool name. Got any pictures of the graves?”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd we die like Wei Wuxian.
> 
> Cookies to anyone who can spot the uber stealth crossover.
> 
> And by cookies I mean 1k words of ship of your choice.


End file.
